


[PODFIC]  Late Night Call

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of stories inspired by lilsmartass' "Iron Man Yes" universe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Rhodey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Rhodey, Tony Angst, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/576665">Iron Man, Yes, Tony Stark...Not recommended</a>  Tony calls Jim Rhodes for advice out of desperation, since no matter how hard he tries to fit in with the Avengers, things keep going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misconceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649891) by [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom), [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



Missing scene from [Iron Man, Yes, Tony Stark...Not recommended](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576665) : Rhodey's point of view for the first half of Chapter eight, and will make little sense if you haven't read that first. Essentially, this is the phone call from Tony, from Rhodes point of view, that causes him to head to the Tower and find out just what was going on. Also, it is[Chapter 5 of the missing scenes collection by Cauldronofdoom et al](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730178/chapters/2222427). You should go and read some of the other stories - each chapter is essentially a one-shot inspired by this incredible series or it's commentary. There are entire mini-scenes, 'what if?' AUs, missing scenes, and cute comment-fic/joke fic/crack. Pretty much something for everyone, so go check it out!

Length: 16min 23sec  
Format: MP3  
Size: 15MB

Download Link: [Late Night Call Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/jimmbh)

Streaming:  


Original text: [Late Night Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649891/chapters/1357388)

Original story this refers to: [IMY - Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576665)

As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, especially with instructions on how to correct such problems in the future....


End file.
